<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal Kombat: Blackabal Tickle Fight Pt. 5: Erron's 2nd Revenge by Mk11blackabal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226187">Mortal Kombat: Blackabal Tickle Fight Pt. 5: Erron's 2nd Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal'>Mk11blackabal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackabal Tickle Fights [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mortal kombat tickles, Mortal kombat tickling, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Kabal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erron's Still Upset From The Fight Club Incident, So He Gets Some Revenge On Kabal. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erron Black/Kabal, Kabal/Erron Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackabal Tickle Fights [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mortal Kombat: Blackabal Tickle Fight Pt. 5: Erron's 2nd Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kabal Came Back Home From One Of His Daily Walks, Wincing Everytime He Took A Step. He Walked In The Bedroom Where Erron Was Watching TV, And Just Threw Himself On The Bed.</p><p>Erron: "Hurting Somewhere, Darlin?" * He Placed A Hand On Kabal's Hair And Ran His Fingers Through His Hair*</p><p>Kabal: "My Feet Hurt Like Hell. Can You Rub Them For Me?"</p><p>Erron Was About To Say No And Tell Him To Take A Warm Bath Until He Remembered Something. He Remembered When He Was Chained Up With No Escape When He Was Getting Mercilessly Tickled. Now, He Can Do The Same Ticklish Torture To Kabal Minus The Help And Chains.</p><p>Erron: "Sure~" *He Pats His Legs* "C'mon."</p><p>Kabal Throws Off His Shoes And Placed His Feet On Erron's Lap. Half Way Through, Erron Threw Kabal's Socks On The Floor. Kabal's Facial Expression Went From Relaxed And Happy To Shocked To Laughing. </p><p>Erron: "Aww~ Is The Speedster Ticklish?"</p><p>Kabal: "SH-SHUHUHUT THEHEHEHE F-FUHUHUHUCK UHUHUHUP!!!!!" *Snort* "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" *Speedy Started Trying To Yank His Legs Back Violently*</p><p>Erron: "I Thought You Wanted Me To Rub Your Feet Hun, Why Are You Pulling Away? Am I Doing It Too Rough?" *Erron Started Raked His Fingers Along Kabal's Soles, Lightly Scratching Under His Toes*</p><p>Kabal: "N-NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHO!!!" *Snort* "NOHOHOHO!!!!! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!!!!!! STAHAHAHAP!!!!!!" *Snort* "C-CUHUHUHUT IHIHIHIHIT OUHUHUT!!!" *Snort*</p><p>After What Seemed Like 5 Hours, Erron Stopped And Pulled His Hands Away. Kabal Pulled His Legs Back And Hugged Them, Gaining His Breath Back.</p><p>Kabal Gave Erron A Dirty Look, Then Went To Take A Hot Bath. When The Couple Fell Asleep, Speedy Started Planning His Revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>